Dragon Ball Z: The Future of Trunks
by Shawn0531
Summary: It's been five years since Future Trunks last fought in battle. However, the events of the day threaten the peace of Earth once again. Can Trunks save his time yet again?
1. Chapter 1

**A New Challenge**

_ It has been five years since the defeat of Dr. Gero's menacing creations; Android 17, Android 18, and Cell. The hero to defeat these creatures was the son of Bulma Briefs, and the late Saiyan Prince, Vegeta. In the five years that have followed the defeat of the Androids, the population of Earth has slowly been rebuilding. Androids 17 & 18 killed two-thirds of the population, and the number of victims Cell absorbed is still unknown. This new found peace was about to be shattered, and Trunks to be called into action one last time._

"It's sad that the Earth still hasn't fully recovered from the destruction caused by Dr. Gero and his androids." Trunks said to himself as he landed in West City.

"Trunks? Is that you?" A voice called out from the distance. That voice was that of Bulma, Trunks' mother. "Son, I never get to see you anymore since you moved in with that girlfriend of yours from East City." Bulma said teasing with a wide smile on her face.

"Geez, mom you always bring her up whenever I come to visit you. Anyway, I have something to tell you," Trunks leaned in before delivering his news. "You're going to be a grandmother!" Trunks said enthusiastically to his shocked mother.

"Trunks, that's such wonderful..." Bulma trailed off as she fainted to a shocked Trunks. Trunks took his mother into the house and laid her in bed. In Capsule Corp. headquarters, there were blueprints strewn all around in no particular order, and some kind of contraption that seemed to have the purpose of restoring energy to inert objects. Trunks turned on the television in the room, and a reporter was talking about some sort of explosion that had occurred in East City.

"Wait, that looks like it was close to mine and Aiko's building!" The young warrior exclaimed as he stared at the television. "What do I do; do I leave mother all by herself or go see if Aiko is alright? Grrr, I don't know what to do, give me a sign!" Trunks said quietly until his frustration caused his voice to boom.

"Trunks...go see if Aiko and my grandchild are ok...I'll be fine son, go be with your family." Bulma said in a quiet whisper to her son. With that Trunks nodded and raced out of the house.

Trunks took to the sky with incredible speed and as he approached East City another explosion went off and the smoke shot into the air. The warrior landed outside of his building and ran inside and up the steps. He broke down the door to his apartment, but Aiko wasn't there. Trunks searched the entire apartment and there was seemingly no trace of her. Trunks went into their room and picked his sword up and attached it to his back, and was about to walk out of the apartment when he spotted a note on the refrigerator. The note read, _"Trunks, got called into work today be home around Six P.M. Love, Aiko." _Trunks smiled as he walked out of the building knowing the love of his life, and unborn child were alright.

However, there was still danger around Trunks with the burning buildings being too much for the firefighters to handle and the resulting mass panic.

"Anyone in these burning buildings are trapped! There's nothing we can do for them, it's all over." The downtrodden police officer said. As Trunks heard the police officer, he flew into the air and started to concentrate his ki.

"This may be a long shot and could possibly destroy the buildings, but I have to try it." Trunks thought to himself and unsheathed his sword. "Alright! Here we go Wind Slash attack!" Trunks screamed out as he gathered energy on his sword and slashed at the building. This technique caused a great gust of wind to overtake the flames and extinguish the burning buildings around the block. Remarkably, no innocent person was injured from the technique, but there were heavy casualties on the other side of the city.

"That was very impressive Trunks." A mysterious voice called out to the Saiyan warrior. A shocked Trunks looked over the horizon, but he couldn't find anyone. Trunks called out to the voice asking where he was, and the voice responded, "Above you, Trunks." As he looked up, he saw a muscular warrior with gray colored skin, and spiky green hair. "I'm glad we have finally gotten the opportunity to meet, now you will face your final opponent." The mysterious villain boasted as he lunged at Trunks.

"We'll see about that!" Trunks exclaimed as he dodged the warrior's attack. Trunks then rushed at the warrior with his fist and the two traded blows over the city with neither side gaining an edge over the other.

"You're stronger than I imagined, I'm gonna have to step it up a notch!" The mad warrior screamed as he gathered his ki into what looked like a black aura. This ability to raise his power shocked Trunks long enough for his opponent to charge at him full speed and land a series of punches and kicks to the Saiyan warrior's body, and send him crashing to the ground. The impact created a giant crater in the ground, and the gray warrior descended to the street and looked down at Trunks.

Trunks stood up and looked at his opponent and started to gather his energy. The buildup of ki caused the ground and surrounding buildings to sway as Trunks powered up to his Super Saiyan form. Super Saiyan Trunks floated out of the crater and started gathering a blue energy wave in his fully outstretched arms pointed directly in front of him. The energy grew to massive proportions as the brute smiled psychotically at the output of energy. Trunks then shot the massive ball at his opponent as he merely just stood in place, taking a direct hit. The impact caused a massive explosion of smoke that covered the air and Trunks smiled figuring he decimated his opponent with his attack.

Suddenly, Trunks' eyes began to widen as his enemy was still standing . To add insult to injury, he was completely unharmed from the attack. "If you plan to defeat me with a technique like that, you won't last nearly as long as I thought." The psychotic warrior boasted.

A shocked Trunks could only utter, "Who are you," as the warrior grabbed him by the neck and began pounding his stomach with his fist. After a few more punches, he tossed Trunks and shot a black energy ball at the Saiyan warrior which sent Trunks flying into his building. As the warrior walked into the rubble of Trunks' building he saw the Saiyan warrior standing bloodied and with a torn shirt ready for the second round.

"Now that's the spirit Trunks, I like to see initiative." The blue haired villain muttered with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**East City Showdown**

Downtown East City was a smoldering mess. In the middle of everything was Trunks and a mysterious warrior hell bent on trying to destroy Trunks. The sounds of screaming people trying to take cover was starting to become louder by the second. The gray skinned warrior smiled and started volleying ki blasts into the crowd causing even more destruction and killing more people. The fires were raging around the two warriors and there was no escape now.

"Damn you! Those people couldn't defend themselves and you killed them anyway. It's people like you that really make me mad. I've had to live my whole life with the feeling those people had. And I'm not going back to that feeling you hear me!" Trunks roared at his enemy as he increased his energy even more and charged.

Trunks landed a good punch to the gut of the warrior, and sent him flying out on to the street. With his aura flaring, Trunks charged again and started raining blows down upon the warrior causing some physical damage and some blood to discharge. However, the Saiyan warrior wasn't even close to done with him as he kicked him up into the air and prepared to use the very same attack that destroyed Cell. Trunks raised his arm into the air and began to gather energy, and the flames from the buildings around him.

"You won't plunge this world into darkness like the Androids tried! I won't let you!" Trunks screamed as he fired off his Super Heat Dome attack into the air. The orange beam of energy made direct contact with the villain and appeared to finish him off. Trunks, exhausted, fell to the ground and powered down to his base form. "I did it. He's finally gone. I haven't had to use that much energy since my fight with Cell in the past." Trunks lamented.

"That attack was incredibly powerful Trunks. Very smart of you to gather the flames from the buildings and combine it with your ki, instead of trying to create flames with your ki." The evil warrior complimented as he floated back down to the street. The warrior's shirt was burned revealing half of his chest. "You asked who I was before, and now I'll tell you before I finish you off. My name is Sadao, and I am from a ruby red planet named Vegeta." Sadao said as Trunks looked on shocked in complete disbelief.

"You can't be a Saiyan, I'm the only one left. You're lying!" Trunks asserted as he stood up.

"You're right Trunks, I no longer am a Saiyan. I haven't been one of those for a very long time. When I was young I was sent off to a planet in the Southern Quadrant. I conquered many planets in that quadrant over the course of my life. I even attained the level of Super Saiyan during my harsh life. However, I had an accident that horribly disfigured my body. Freiza's best scientists saved me by reconstructing my body and making me part cybernetic." Sadao explained. "The only part of my organic body that survived is my ability to transform into a Super Saiyan, but even that was corrupted by my new body. I will now show you this dark power that I possess." Sadao declared as his black aura turned golden.

The raw power Sadao was emitting was causing buildings to crumble and electricity was flaring from his aura. Sadao's green hair stood up and became more pronounced as it turned golden. Also, the gray Saiyan warrior's muscles expanded in size and his eyes turned green. However, something was wrong, the golden aura turned black once more and emitted red electricity. "Don't you see Trunks? My Super Saiyan aura is black while my hair stays golden. I like to call this form Corrupted Super Saiyan. I have never fought an actual Saiyan in combat, so I need to measure my form against yours. So far you could barely handle me in my natural form, how will you fight my increased power?" Sadao questioned the twenty four year old.

"I guess I'll just have to show you the depths of my power then Sadao. I'll give you a crash course in what it's like to be a real Super Saiyan. My first form was the regular Super Saiyan form, then I gathered more energy and went into my Ascended Super Saiyan form. Now, I'll show you how I power up to a form I witnessed when I traveled into the past; it's called Super Saiyan 2!" Trunks yelled as he began to gather energy once more. First he powered up to his Super Saiyan form, and began to think of all the hurt the Androids caused him, and the energy kept building up. Trunks had been training for five years trying to figure out how to unlock this form, and now he had an opponent to test it on. As Trunks finished powering up his hair flared up even more than his first Super Saiyan level, and blue electricity covered his aura.

"I figured if I could unlock this form, no evil being would be able to challenge me, and I could protect this planet to the fullest of my abilities. At first it was incredibly difficult to find the motivation to go past the first Super Saiyan level, but then one day I was travelling through the destroyed cities due to Cell and the Androids, and I saw families that were ripped apart with no hope of finding their loved ones. Seeing this I just lost it and began to get swallowed hole by the power that was coursing through my veins. I realized if I let this power destroy me, the Earth would lose its champion and be a sitting duck for anyone who wanted to cause more pain and harm." Trunks explained to the evil Saiyan as he moved into his fighting stance.

"Good Trunks, now I know for sure you're fighting me with all that you have." Sadao said in a praising voice. The corrupt Saiyan then charged the protector of good, who simply moved so fast he appeared behind Sadao and kicked him in the back. The kick sent Sadao flying as Trunks volleyed ki blasts at him causing more explosions, but leading him away from the city. Sadao used his hand to brace himself and did a back flip to regain his composure and created two black spheres in his hands. "Try and fight off my Black Thunderbolt Attack you fool!" Sadao screamed as he unleashed his dual attack.

The two balls of thunder creating a screeching noise as they made their way towards Trunks, who fired a Finish Buster attack at it, trying to slow it down. Now the two Saiyans were locked in a beam struggle. Trunks powered up to even higher levels and began to force the beam back at Sadao, who slammed his foot on the ground, creating a pillar of concrete in the middle of the attack, causing an explosion. The two attacks had created a great amount of smoke, and Sadao couldn't tell where Trunks was due to his inability to sense energy around him. Trunks then decided to exploit this weakness, and drew his sword once again. The fierce warrior held his sword in the air and gathered energy onto the blade, and slashed the blade towards the ground.

This motion created a powerful wind vacuum that headed straight towards Sadao. The unnatural Saiyan was caught off guard by this and the vacuum began to slash at his body causing more black colored blood to pour out of Sadao's body, and all he could do was scream in agony. The more he screamed, however he caused black clouds to appear in the sky. These clouds then shot dark lightning at Trunks, also catching him off guard. The attack on Trunks caused the wind vacuum to dissipate and now both warriors were starting to wear down. It seemed Trunks was the more exhausted warrior as he had to expend energy in putting out fires, and creating his Heat Dome blast.

"It took more energy than usual to transform to my Super Saiyan 2 level, and this guy seems to get stronger as I inflict more damage on him. If he has another transformation hiding up his sleeve, I won't be able to keep up with him, and I'll die. " Trunks thought to himself, ready to get back into the middle of the task at hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Return of an Old Friend**

Black clouds have descended on East City as Sadao and Trunks continued their epic battle. Both warriors were starting to feel fatigue and knew whoever tired out first would emerge victorious. Sadao, bleeding heavily from Trunk's Wind Slash technique stood on his feet, and started gathering more energy. The lightning from his aura shot up into the black clouds, which created more lightning bolts directly aimed at Trunks. Seeing this, Trunks began to dodge the bolts but they just kept coming at him.

"You can run, but you can't hide Trunks! These bolts will continue to follow you forever!" Sadao boasted as he floated into the air. Sadao then began preparing one final strike to defeat Trunks. The mad warrior charged up another black ball and flung it at Trunks. Having no other option, Trunks jumped into the air as a massive lightning bolt made a direct hit on his back and caused an explosion. "I got you now Trunks, it's over." The gray skinned Sadao declared as his opponent fell towards the city.

Trunks was bleeding heavily from his chest, and now his shirt was completely burned off. He also had singe marks on his pants, and he had powered down from his Super Saiyan 2 stage. "No! This can't be the end!" Trunks screamed out in defiance. However, he began to think to himself, "Ok, what do I do now? If only I had a Senzu Bean, or if Dende was here, he could heal me. That's it! I can use one of the Senzu Beans Korin gave to me in the past, just in case I needed them in the fight against the Androids."

The determined warrior rose to his feet and began to sprint towards his building. Sadao seeing this, began to chase him and volley ki blasts to toy with Trunks. As Trunks got to his floor of his building, he aimed a ki blast at the floor to create a smokescreen. The hallway was now filled with smoke, and it seemed Trunks had escaped for the moment. Now all Trunks had to do was find where he kept the beans, and eat one. Meanwhile, Sadao began to open apartment doors and shoot ki blasts in an effort to find Trunks.

"That bastard! He's killing all those people while he's looking for me. Hey! I found the beans, looks like there's only two left. I better make them count." Trunks said, devouring one of the remaining beans. As Trunks swallowed the magic bean Sadao opened the only remaining door and shot a tremendous ki blast into the room. The explosion was massive and caused the building to collapse beneath the two warriors. "Now, I'm back to my full power Sadao! You won't survive my next attack." Super Saiyan 2 Trunks boasted.

Sadao rose to the air and extended both of his arms above his head. "Tell me if you've seen this attack before Trunks!" The psychotic madman screamed as he gathered energy for his Death Ball attack. A shocked Trunks looked up in horror as he charged energy for another Heat Dome attack to combat the quickly descending ball of destruction. The two techniques collided with each other, and the two warriors pumped massive quantities of energy into their attacks, but Sadao had the upper hand and forced his Death Ball towards Trunks and caused it to explode in front of the Saiyan warrior. This explosion leveled the rest of the city as a giant mushroom cloud of smoke appeared from the center of the city.

All that was left was an unconscious Trunks and his sword lying next to him. Sadao descended from the air and picked Trunks up from the ground. "You're really not going to like what I'm about to do to you, but it has to be done." Sadao declared as he charged one last ki blast and put his hand on Trunks' chest. "Goodbye Trunks, it was entertaining." Sadao spoke ready to deliver the death blow.

All of a sudden, a blue wave of energy hit Sadao and sent him flying into a half destroyed building. "What was that? There's nobody else on this planet capable of using energy waves!" Sadao screamed as he stood up from the rubble.

The mysterious figure descended towards Trunks and said, "I'll take it from here little bro." The familiar voice caused Trunks to open his eyes and see who had saved him from death. The warrior had short black hair, and was wearing a familiar orange gi, with a blue undershirt. The warrior was Gohan, who had somehow come back from death to save Trunks.

"How are you back Gohan?" Trunks questioned with a tinge of glee in his voice.

"I got a free day pass to come back to Earth, because of the bravery I showed taking on Androids 17 & 18 knowing I couldn't win. I'll explain all of that later though. What seems to be the problem here Trunks?" Gohan asked.

"This guy claims to be a Saiyan warrior, and he has some kind of mutant Super Saiyan transformation. He's stronger than anything I've ever faced." Trunks explained as he spit out blood.

"Well then, I'll just have to take it from here then Trunks," Gohan declared as he raised both of his arms and transformed into a Super Saiyan. "I've been training in the Other World Trunks, and I achieved a level beyond that of a Super Saiyan!" Gohan roared as he began to transform yet again. Gohan's Super Saiyan 2 transformation began shaking the planet from the amount of raw energy he gathered.

"Amazing! He has even more power than I do in that form. I might as well sit this round out and let Gohan handle this fight." Trunks thought to himself as he picked up his sword and put the last Senzu bean in his pocket.

Super Saiyan 2 Gohan then proceeded to cup his hands to the side of his body and started charging an energy attack. "Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" The golden warrior shouted as he unleashed his Kamehameha Wave at Sadao. This beam of energy was tremendously huge, and caught the evil Saiyan off guard and exploded on impact. Suddenly, Sadao charged at Gohan and landed a kick to the son of Goku's ribs. This had little effect on him however, and the two started to hit each other at lightning fast speeds.

The impact from the two warriors hitting each other created sonic booms that were absolutely deafening. Neither of them could gain the upper hand, and they went back down to the ground.

"Who are you, and how do you have Saiyan powers?" Sadao questioned Gohan.

"The name is Gohan. I am the son of the man who defeated the tyrant Frieza. My father's name is Goku, and don't you forget it!" Roared Gohan.

"I've heard many stories about Goku, because of him I was released from my slavery at the hands of Frieza. I do thank him for that, but I still have to destroy this planet and finally cause the Saiyan race to become extinct." Sadao laughed manically.

"If you think we'll let you do that, you are sadly mistaken. The combined powers of myself and Trunks will cause you to become extinct!" Gohan roared as he gathered energy for another Kamehameha Wave. Trunks also powered up to his Ascended Super Saiyan form and began to gather energy for a Finish Buster Attack. "Trunks fire at him now!" Gohan commanded as the two unleashed their energy attacks on Sadao as he was obliterated by the combined powers of Gohan and Trunks. The energy wave shot off into space and cleared away all of the dark clouds.

"Did we do it?" Trunks questioned as he looked towards the skies.

"Yeah, it's over little bro." Gohan reassured Trunks as he powered down.

However, it wasn't over yet as a menacing spaceship hovered in the Earth's atmosphere ready to land. The spaceship resembled the model Frieza had used, and on it was none other than Sadao!

"Those fools think they killed my real body! They only destroyed a clone body with twenty-five percent of my real power!" Sadao declared. "However, in my present form I would be easily destroyed by those two. I need to wait a little bit longer, before all of my powers are restored. Then I can make my move on the Earth." The maniac roared as he began to laugh maniacally.


	4. Chapter 4

**Trunks' Plan**

The scene was a devastated East City. The once majestic city was reduced to a smoldering pile of half destroyed buildings and a number of craters. The cause of all this damage was an epic battle between Trunks, Gohan, and the villain Sadao. Trunks had been confronted by the gray skinned villain and the two began to fight and destroy East City. It wasn't until Gohan saved Trunks from near death, that the battle turned in the favor of the two Saiyan warriors.

"It's a shame all of those people had to die, because of our battle." Gohan lamented as he kicked some rubble. "Without the Dragon Balls, we can't restore the lives of those who were lost." Gohan continued on.

"Well, if we can somehow get to New Namek and convince Dende to become the guardian of this planet, he can restore the Dragon Balls." Trunks explained to Gohan. "Back in the past, Goku came up with this plan after Piccolo had merged with Kami." Trunks added to the first statement. This plan seemed to take Gohan back, but then a faint smile crossed his face.

"My father with the history changing plan." Gohan thought to himself before he spoke out loud, "Dende also has terrific healing powers that could be useful since the Senzu plant is now extinct." Gohan said enthusiastically.

"Well Gohan, I have one bean left from when I went to the past. I was hoping my mother could somehow extract the seed so we could start growing the beans once again." The Saiyan warrior said to Gohan.

With a smile on his face Gohan asked Trunks if he could see Bulma in West City to ask her some questions. Trunks nodded and the two flew off towards West City. On the way there, Trunks explained to Gohan that she had recently been ill, and that she might not remember who he was. Gohan then explained he couldn't catch any ailments from being around Bulma, due to his current status of being dead and what not. Trunks looked at Gohan like he was crazy, and the two shared a big laugh.

The two warriors arrived at Capsule Corp. and headed into the living room. "Everything is all fixed up nice and clean." Gohan remarked with a smile. "Those Androids destroyed everything that was pure and good about our world. You restored that purity by destroying them Trunks. I'm proud of you for hanging tough when all hope was seemingly lost." Congratulated Gohan.

"...Is that you, Gohan?" Bulma called out from the hallway. Gohan nodded as Bulma walked over to Trunks, and Gohan. She then proceeded to look Gohan up and down and said, "It's good you got your arm back Gohan." Bulma gleefully remarked.

"Thanks Bulma, you look great by the way. There's hardly any notice of aging when I look at your face." Gohan laughed as Bulma smacked him in the back of the head. "Ouch, Bulma! I was just kidding, can't you take a joke?" Gohan continued as he broke out in more laughter.

"Hmph! You're just like your father Gohan. The two of you have absolutely no common sense." Bulma declared, nodding her head repeatedly.

"Anyway, we came here to ask you some questions. You still have the Dragon Radar, right Bulma? My next question is do you have a spaceship Trunks and myself can use to go to New Namek?" Gohan questioned.

Bulma thought to herself for a minute and began to answer Gohan's question, "Well I have the Dragon Radar, but all of our spaceships were destroyed by the Androids, and I didn't see the need to rebuild them." Bulma explained to the glum stricken Gohan.

"Oh no, if there's no spaceship, we have no way of getting to New Namek. If we can't get to New Namek, the Radar is useless because, the Dragon Balls are still inert stones with no magical properties." Gohan explained to Trunks and Bulma.

"Well if you have no spaceship, maybe I can be of some service." A voice called out to Gohan. Gohan looked around and didn't see anyone else in the house. "Come on Gohan! You can't recognize your own father's voice?" Goku questioned to his son.  
"Father? Where have you been all of this time? I could never find you in the Other World." Gohan asked his father as Bulma and Trunks looked at him like he was crazy. "Gohan are you alright?" Trunks asked his master.

"Gohan I've been training on the Supreme Kai's planet this whole time while you were on the Grand Kai's planet. I couldn't bear to see all of my loved ones who died from the battle with the Androids because I felt like I let you guys down, by getting killed by a stupid heart virus." Goku went on to explain. "I'll explain everything to you when you come back to this realm, but right now Trunks and yourself need to get to the Lookout so I can use my Instant Transmission to take you to New Namek." The excited Goku said while his voice continued to rise.

"Ok dad, we'll go to Kami's Lookout right away. However, I need to talk to Korin first to see if he can start growing Senzu Beans using the one Trunks has left to bring the plant back from extinction." Gohan said to his father before heading out. "Trunks, I want you to change your clothes before you leave. You don't look very presentable right now, and what would Aiko think if she saw you like that?" Bulma asked of her son, seemingly embarrassing him.

"Who's Aiko, Trunks?" Gohan coyly asked his pupil. The embarrassed Trunks replied, "She's my uh...girlfriend."

"That's not all she is Trunks! Tell Gohan the great news!" Bulma demanded Trunks, to the delight of Gohan.

"Well, she's going to have my son or daughter. We haven't found out yet, what the sex of the baby is ." Trunks said looking down towards the ground trying to avoid eye contact.

"Oh Trunks, that is great news. I knew you would find someone and start a family. I had a feeling those Androids wouldn't get away with their crimes." A smiling Gohan said as he patted Trunks on the back. "Now go change buddy, Mr. Popo is waiting for us." Gohan instructed as Trunks gave him a nod. After about fifteen minutes Trunks came out dressed in his Saiyan armor that he wore during the Cell Games, while he was fighting in the past.

"Alright Gohan, let's go see Mr. Popo and see if he wants to spend some time with a new guardian." Trunks said as he grabbed the Dragon Radar, and the two headed out towards Korin's Tower. It seemed all was fine with the two warriors, but high above the Earth, Sadao still lurked in his spaceship. Inside of his ship, Sadao patiently awaited the return of his full strength, and decided he would let Gohan and Trunks restore the Dragon Balls to see if he could use them for his own evil purposes.


End file.
